My Knight and Savior
by Kristin324
Summary: Regina has spent most of her newly cursed life getting everyone back to Storybrooke. The only two people left to find are the two who will change everything.


So, I had this plot/story stuck in my head all day yesterday and it's been so long since I wrote so I was eerie about writing it but it wouldn't leave me alone!

anywho, this is what I have so far. let me know what you think!?

 **Full Summary:** Once the Evil Queen's curse was broken instead of staying in Storybrooke with magic they all were transported back to the Enchanted Forest. Regina realizing that she can be good and wants a happy ending she ends up being the Queen everyone always wanted. Seeing her daughter be good, Cora casted another curse that separated everyone around the world. To break this curse Regina's mission is to bring everyone back to Storybrooke and make them all believe in happy endings and magic.

Regina has spent most of her newly cursed life getting everyone back to Storybrooke. The only two people left to find are the two who will change everything.

 **Chapter One:**

Sitting at Granny's, Regina sighed. "Boston.." Belle trailed off looking at Gold. Regina took a sip of her ice water, her mind playing different scenarios in her head. "I'm going to have to do this by myself," she stated. Looking around the booth her eyes landed on the few she trusted completely. "Regina, you can't-" Graham was interrupted by David, "What is your plan?" He asked. All eyes focused on her. "They don't have any memories of the Enchanted Forest. They don't believe..I need to get her attention, I need to get them to believe again." She huffed and sat back in the booth, crossing her arms over her chest. "Tough situation, dearie" Gold frowned. Silence engulfed them as they sat and pondered. Regina knew this time would be the hardest, it was fairly easy to convince everyone to come with her back to a town they never heard of but the real task was getting them to believe again- once their hearts believed their memories would come back. However, she knew Emma and Henry were the most stubborn out of everyone, this would be a hard mission but the one mission that mattered the most to her.

"What about true love's kiss?" Mary asked looking sheepishly at David. Regina's heart skipped a beat and for only a second her lips remembered what it felt like to kiss hers. She closed her eyes and got out of the booth. "I'm going to Boston, and I will get them back, I promise." "It needs to happen Regina, otherwise Cora will-" Ruby was interrupted, "My mother will not get the chance to ruin mine or anyone else's happy ending ever again!" Regina stated firmly as she grabbed her coat. "Be careful," Belle yelled at Regina's retrieving form out the door.

 **1 Month later**

Regina huffed as she took in the smell of mothballs and stale coffee. Hearing the echoed voices and the hum of the air conditioner, she wondered where she went wrong and wished she had asked someone for help. She looked down at the disgusting metal cuffs on her wrist, the chain connected to the cold table- she pulled, only to feel the sore ache in her hands. How long has she been sitting here? She thought. Regina turned towards the black window which she knew someone behind it was watching her. "Is anyone going to come in here and talk to me?!" she screamed, frustrated.

Immediately, the door opened and the blonde walked in. Regina gasped, she had only watched her from afar and seeing her at this proximity made her palms sweat. Her hair was long and flowing with a days old wave to it. Her body was slender and the white blouse and black slacks left just the right amount of imagination. "Ms. Mills.." Emma trailed off as she closed the door and tuck the file she had in her hands under her arm. Regina gulped and couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful woman. "I am detective Swan, I would like to ask you a few questions." Regina's eyes went big and as the blonde sat down across from her she felt her breathing quicken. She couldn't believe her eyes as green ones searched her face. Regina could tell that Emma was holding back her emotions, she could see the rage in those eyes.

"Why did you kidnap my son?" Emma seethed.

"Our son.." Regina whispered without realizing it.

"What did you just say? Emma inched her upper body closer, Regina got a whiff of her smell and a thousand memories flooded her sight.

"Nothing," Regina replied shaking her head clear.

"Why did you do it?" Emma asked again, this time a bit softer.

Regina eyed the woman in front of her, the hard mask slipping just a tad for Regina to notice the hurt. It made her heart hurt too.

"I needed him to believe," Regina answered, honestly.

"Believe?" Emma asked confused, sighing she sat back in the metal chair watching Regina intently.

"Yes, and you too. You two need to believe.." Regina tried to show through her eyes how serious she really was but she knew just like everyone else that she sounded crazy.

"Believe in what, Ms. Mills?" Emma replied slamming her hands on the table, making Regina jump.

"That the Knight and Savior will save us all!" Regina exclaimed

"You kidnapped my son! You held him hostage for days-" Regina interrupted her

"Only to get you to believe, if Henry-"

"You do NOT get to speak his name!" Emma yelled, suddenly standing, hoovering over Regina.

Regina felt her throat thicken, felt the heat of Emma coming off of her in waves. Green wide eyes met brown and Regina had to look away, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Why?" Emma growled.

"I need you-" Regina watched Emma turn away from her, hands on her hips she rolled her neck sighing. Regina took the opportunity to look her over, watching the tone muscles in her back tighten. Regina looked away as Emma swiftly turned around, afraid to be caught staring.

"To believe.. yeah yeah you said that before!" Emma was yelling again, "To believe what Ms. Mills?!"

There was silence, Regina looked at Emma, her chest panting hard, cheeks red, her knuckles white on her hips obviously restraining herself from using physical violence on her which made Regina chuckle silently remembering all the times they were in similar stand offs in the past. Without thinking, Regina was once again honest.

"In magic.." there was an auditable gasp from the blonde and then a chuckle which turned into a full blown laugh. Regina expected this reaction.

She watched Emma curiously, the hair on her arms stood up and she knew something was off. "I need Dr. Martin," Emma stated. Regina shook her head, damn she messed up big time. The metal door opened and two police officers walked in, "Send her down to psych, this woman needs to be evaluated and make sure there is an officer present at all times at her door!" Emma instructed as she grabbed the file off the table and eyed Regina.

"Emma, no! You don't understand!" Regina yelled as she felt the two officers unchain her and firmly grab her shoulders, Regina stumbled in a standing position keeping her eyes on Emma as she went out the door.

"YOU AND HENRY WILL BREAK THE CURSE!" Regina screamed knowing full well how crazy she DID sound. Watching Emma walk away her heart broke and she scolded herself for being so stupid.

"Get your hands off me!" She seethed at the men who ignored her and escorted her out of the room.

TBC..


End file.
